Mi último día del año
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Sebastian pasara este día último con Ciel, recordando lo que ha vivido con él Conde, en la mansión, tomando su mano fría e inerte, aun así estara siempre a su lado, esperando a que despierte, para que juntos reciban el siguiente año.     Contiene: Angust


Mi último día del año

¡Hola! Aquí con este fic a última hora

Vampire: Será de Kuroshitsuji

Dark: bueno esta bien

Wind: si

Rogue: ha empezar

Sebastian pasara este día último con Ciel, recordando lo que ha vivido con él Conde, en la mansión, tomando su mano fría e inerte, aun así estara siempre a su lado, esperando a que despierte, para que juntos reciban el siguiente año.

Contiene: Angustia, Drama, Romance, One shote, Yaoi

Pareja: Sebastian x Ciel

Dark: Kuroshitsuji no es de nosotras, pero este fic si, el fic es desde el punto de vista de Sebastian.

Al fic.

Cap. 1 Nuestro amor en el último día del año.

Sebastian POV´S

Este día es el último del mes, del año se cierra un ciclo y se abre otro, todos los humanos están muy contentos, se reúnen, en familia, comen, beben, sonríen, los niños, corren en las calles, con sus padres, muchos verán como viene un año más, unos vienen, otros se van.

Unos nacen, otros crecen, otros se casan, otros envejecen, otros empiezan a tener hijos, y otros tantos nos dejen, no es así bocchan.

Lo miro frío, inerte, sin vida, tendido en la cama, mientras tanto yo estoy aquí, a su lado, como siempre, como lo hecho siempre.

Recuerdo cuando todo empezó, usted, estaba rodeado de gente, y esa gente, quería tenerlo, para poder hacer con usted lo que se le placiera, era un niño que iba hacer puesto como en una especie de sacrificio.

Usted me llamo, le pregunte si estaba dispuesto hacer arrastrado a la oscuridad, y que una vez ahí, ya no había vuelta atrás, usted acepto hacer un pacto, un contrato conmigo, desde ahí, estuve unido a usted.

Le ayude hacer que su nombre fuera respetado, fuera temido, lo que no me parecía del todo, es que la Reina tuviera un poder sobre usted, usted bocchan, un niño, no un Conde, que era capaz, de realizar cualquier mandato, más bien yo lo vería como un mero capricho real. Pero aun así usted acudía al llamando de la Reina Victoria, sin importar que tarea o capricho fuera, usted lo hacía sin vacilar, sin pensarlo. Yo estaba ahí para ayudarlo, en esas tareas, cada orden que me daba, yo lo hacía, con una reverencia tomando su mano, con el solo usted escucharme decirme Si, mi Lord/ Yes my Lord (Vampire: no me gusta ponerle señor), sabía, era más que suficiente, para hacerle entender que yo era capaz, de realizar, de hacer cualquier cosa, por bocchan.

Los sirvientes de la mansión, a pesar de que pues eran totalmente a veces incapaces de realizar las tareas, que se les asignaba, eso no les impedía, que protegieran la mansión de bocchan. Cada uno de ellos era experto Meirin, capaz, de acertar cualquier blanco, sin usar mira, Finnian con su fuerza, sobrehumana, era capaz, de levantar cosas, que muchos humanos no pudieran levantar, Bardoy, pues como fue un soldado, es muy precavido, y a parte de que es bueno en el manejo de las armas.

La mansión, no era cualquier mansión, bueno con semejantes, sirvientes, más bien parecía una fortaleza.

Usted era muy hábil con el ajedrez, cada uno de las personas cercanas a bocchan, eran un pieza de ajedrez, donde bocchan era el rey, si una pieza le desobedecía, o ya no le servia, debía ser eliminada.

Yo su fiel sirviente, era su espada, que lo llevaría a la victoria.

El pacto que hicimos, era que usted encontraría a las personas, que hirieron el orgullo de la Familia Phantomhive, una vez, terminada su venganza, su alma sería mía.

Ahora que la venganza, se cumplió, y que supo que su "adorada" Reina, a la que usted servía, con fervor, con devoción, a la que usted le rendía cuentas, que cada vez, que surgía un problema, usted, iba como perro fiel a su llamado, ella era la que tenía la correa de bocchan, no me sorprende que por ello, se le halla llamado Perro de la Reina. Y que la Reina, tenía a su servicio, a nada más y nada menos que ha un ángel genocida. Lo que más me sorprende es que la Reina, le haya permitido hacer actos tan desagradables, el querer, purificar a los "impuros", y más tuvo el descara de hacerme la invitación de que lo/la acompañara. Claro que yo me rehúse.

Lo que yo quería era, el alma de mi bocchan, yo Sebastian Michaelis, siempre estuve a la espera de que la venganza, de mi amado bocchan, se cumpliera, para obtener, lo que siempre quise tener desde el principio. Pero ahora no me importa, lo que quiero, es estar con bocchan, este último día del año, del mes con mi amado bocchan.

Veo como su expira su último aliento, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que sea nuestro último día juntos, quiero a bocchan, ya no quiero su alma, lo quiero a él.

En eso me acerco a él y le digo a su oído

-¡BOCCHAN! —por favor despierte, no se vaya.

Me separo un poco de él, tomo su mano, la beso, espero que despierte no quiero estar solo.

Sin importar las horas, estaré con él, hasta que despierte, empiezo a pasearme, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, y sin importar cuantas de, esperare.

Son las 8: 23 p. m., y nada, siguen las horas, pasando, lo veo, nada. Me vuelvo loco, cierro los ojos.

Son las 8: 59 casi las nueve de la noche, nada. Sigo en silencio, abrí los ojos, nada.

Hasta que dan las 9: 30, en eso pensé que el despertaría nada.

Eran casi las diez, nada, me senté un rato y mire al techo. Dieron las 10: 55, nada, bien dicen que hay que tener paciencia, la mía estaba por agotarse.

Miré el reloj eran las 11: 06, nada, faltaba poco, para las 12: 00, no sabía que hacer. Se me ocurrió, ir por la sidra, digo al menos tendría que hacer algo. Salí del cuarto, pero deje la puerta abierta, los demás estaban con Lady Elizabeth, celebrando en casa de sus abuelos maternos, les había dicho que fueran, y que me quedaría con el joven amo, fueron, sin decir un pero.

Fui por la sidra, me lleve, dos copas, doce uvas, según es una tradición comer 12 uvas, para comer una por una, ya que son los propósitos que se realizaran, para el próximo año. Lleve como dije dos copas, dos canastas, con uvas, recién, lavadas, peladas, y sin rastro de ninguna semilla. Aun tenía esperanza de que bocchan despierte.

Llegue a la habitación, entre, cerré la puerta, dejo todo en una mesita que había ahí cerca de la cama.

Mire el reloj, eran las 11: 57, faltaban 3 minutos para que dieran las 12: 00, mire a mi bocchan, nada, no me iba a rendir, abrí el sidra, y serví en las copas. Claro que bocchan tomaría poco, ya que es un niño todavía.

Lo mire, era todo, un encanto, pero no despertaba, mire al techo una vez más. Como era posible, que me pusiera así, no me importa lo que digan, quiero a mi bocchan y eso es todo lo que tenían que saber.

Mire el reloj eran las 12: 00, mis manos temblaban, las lleve ambas a mi rostro, comencé a llorar. Yo un demonio de alta categoría llorando, por un mortal, que cosas no, pero aun así no me la creía, nunca había llorado como hasta ahora.

Temblé y mucho, me quería morir ahí mismo.

El cuerpo de Ciel estaba ahí, frío, inerte, con tanta pasividad, escuchaba como su demonio, lloraba y temblaba, porque él, la persona que había hecho un pacto, y que ahora se arrepentía el no querer, cumplir con lo acordado, porque se había enamorado de él, de su contratista, Ciel no sabía que pensar, él quería que Sebastian cumpliera, pero por otra parte, parecía que Sebastian, ya no estaba interesando en su alma, sino más, bien lo quería a él, quería, no solo su alma, quería tener su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón, en general Sebastian quería a Ciel para el, solo y para nadie más.

El corazón del Conde comenzó a latir, como loco, su mano, la apretaba con fuerza, su corazón, le pedía a su cerebro que escuchara a Sebastian, sin vacilar, ambos, comenzaron su trabajo, para que el Conde, comenzará ha reaccionar.

En eso el Conde con dificultad hablo y dijo

-Se...se…Sebastian —decía Ciel muy despacio, pero el demonio no lo había escuchado, seguía temblando. El conde sabía que tenía que esforzarse, para que su demonio, lo escuchara, en eso se dio cuenta que tendría que reunir fuerzas, para poder gritar.

El Conde apretó sus manos, quería tener fuerzas, y quien sabe de donde las obtuvo, grito con fuerza y dijo con voz audible

-¡SEBASTIAN!

En eso el demonio, dejo de temblar, y seco sus lágrimas y volteo a ver, y vio que era Ciel había despertado, corrió hacia él, lo abrazó. En eso el Conde sintió que su demonio lo abrazaba sintió que su cuerpo recibía calor, el demonio se separó de su bocchan y Ciel en broma dijo:

-Patético Sebastian, un demonio como tú llorando y temblando, y yo pensé que los demonios no mostraban esos sentimientos y que se ponían así por un humano

En eso el demonio

-Pues déjeme decirle bocchan, que yo no soy como los demás demonios y que además bocchan este demonio, se enamoro, y no de cualquier humano, usted bocchan, no es como los demás humanos, usted es muy especial, mi querido Ciel.

El Conde escucho que Sebastian le dijo querido y su nombre y dijo

-Bueno creo que si es cierto que no eres como los demás demonios y que yo no soy como los demás, creo que eso significa que los dos somos especiales, mi querido demonio.

Los dos se rieron, Sebastian, fue por las copas, y las uvas, las llevo hasta donde estaba Ciel, los dos comieron las uvas, claro que ambos se las comían de una manera especial, los dos brindaron, Sebastian le daba de trajitos a Ciel (Vampire: es que la Sidra de manzana trae alcohol, pero pues aquí dejemos que el Conde brinde, bueno digamos que Sebastian supo como quitarle el alcohol).

Sebastian levanto a Ciel, fueron al jardín y vieron los dos el cielo, nocturno (Vampire: Ciel andaba en piyama), los dos se miraron y dijeron

-¡Feliz año Nuevo mi amado bocchan!

-¡Feliz año Nuevo mi querido Sebastian!

Los dos se dieron un abrazo y un beso, sabiendo que su amor durara por muchos años más.

Los dos para terminar dijeron

- Nuestro amor en el último día del año, es lo mejor que nos haya pasado.

Y se abrazaron nuevamente sabiendo que ellos duraran toda una eternidad.

Sin importar que Sebastian haría lo posible para que su amado Ciel y él estuvieran juntos.

Fin

Vampire: bueno ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos

Dark: si que se la pasen bien todos

Wind: Salud

Rogue: que se cumplan todos sus deseos y metas a todos

Sebastian: si que se la pasen bien todos y todas las mortales, di algo bocchan

Ciel: que se la pasen bien todo el año que viene que sea el mejor de todos

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue, Wind, junto con Sebastián y Ciel

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! A todos

Ja ne


End file.
